


I Wanna Try Something New

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eating out, F/M, Piss Play, Piss kink, Pissing on someone, Sex, Watersports, wetting pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Marinette was nervous and scared to tell Adrien what she was into. She had been into it for so long and always felt like something was wrong with her. She was scared that he would leave her once he found out, but what she didn't expect was that he was into stuff too.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	I Wanna Try Something New

Adrien sat on the couch and stared at the television with a beer bottle in his hand. He sat back with his ankle crossed over his thigh and his arm was resting on the arm of the couch. He slowly swirled his bottle in his hand as he pursed his lips in silence. 

Marinette sat beside him under a red blanket, crocheting a black cat-eared hat for him. She worried her bottom lip, busily tapping her foot. The couch shook beneath Adrien, causing him to peer over at her concerned. There was something she had always wanted to tell him. Something that she had always found sexy and she didn’t understand why. It was embarrassing and she had been afraid to tell him about it. She was so terrified that he would judge her. That he wouldn’t want to be with her anymore. She jumped when she finally noticed that he was staring at her. She watched him as he brought his beer to his lips. 

“I can feel you shaking the couch all the way over here, Bugaboo. What’s going on?” Adrien put his arm back on the couch as he watched her chew on her nails for a moment. He turned off the television and set his beer on the coffee table. 

Marinette watched him scoot closer towards her and she backed up more until her back hit the arm of the couch. “I- it’s nothing. It’s not important.” 

“Everything you say is important. I love you so  _ so _ much.” Adrien brought her hands to his lips and gently kissed them.

“You won’t love me anymore if you knew this though.” Marinette felt sick to her stomach as tears went to her eyes and threatened to fall. Her bottom lip trembled. “You’re going to find me weird and not want me anymore.” 

“That's not true.” Adrien set her crochet stuff down on the coffee table and gathered her into his lap, pressing a kiss to the back of her head as she played with her slender fingers. “Nothing you can say to me will make me hate you. I love all of you. Even your weird quirks.” 

“What about… kinks?” Marinette blushed and hid in her hair.

“We’re talking about… kinks now?” Adrien was taken aback by her question. 

Marinette threw the blanket over her face and he took the blanket from her grasp. “I told you…” She whined as she tried to fight for the blanket to no avail. She threw her hands over her head. 

“Bugaboo…” Adrien warmly smiled and took her hands from the top of her head. He intertwined his fingers with hers and held them at her sides. “What about kinks? It’s fine. I just thought we were talking about something else entirely.” 

“I- I don’t want to tell you.” Marinette sniffed as she felt her tears break the surface and fall down her cheeks. 

“Well…” Adrien thought for a moment as he leaned back, pulling her on top of him to relax. She kept her body stiff with her knees to her chest, trying to hide still out of embarrassment. “I have kinks.” 

Marinette suddenly looked up at him. “What?” She was surprised that he had admitted it like it was nothing. 

“Oh hell yeah. Everyone has something weird they’re into. If they don’t they’re just lying or they don’t know.” Adrien shrugged and Marinette searched his eyes. 

“I bet yours are normal though.” Marinette whined again as she couldn’t imagine that he would be into something weird. 

“Latex suits.” Adrien blushed as the words passed through his lips. “I’ve never said that out loud.” He awkwardly laughed and rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks grew more red. 

“Latex suits?” Marinette sat up and turned around to face him with her bare feet beneath her. 

“Mm-hm… rubber, pvc, latex, leather… to name more.” Adrien searched her widened eyes and it was his turn to hide in his hair. “Seems I should be worried you’re going to leave me now.” 

“No. NO!” Marinette touched his face and brought his gaze to her own as she brushed her thumb along his warm cheeks. She kissed his lips over and over again like he was the most amazing thing on the planet. “What else? Tell me more. I want to know them all.” She continued to plant kisses all over his face from his jawline, to his cheeks, and to his temples. 

Adrien wrapped his hands around her waist as she laid against him. “Um… being tied up. Tying people up. Being...um…” 

“Say it.” Marinette whispered as she continued to kiss him at the corners of his mouth. 

“I like the thought of being pegged. That’s my dark secret.” Adrien swallowed hard and hid in his hair. He expected Marinette to get upset. To tell him to get out. What he wasn’t expecting was Marinette to suddenly gasp and capture his lips in a harsh kiss. 

He didn’t expect her to dig her nails into his shirt, trying to get it off as fast as possible. “Wait, wait, wait.” Adrien grabbed her hands and took them from his body. He held her at bay, noticing how her chest rose and fell in fast pants. “You need to tell me what you were struggling with earlier. I gave away some of my secrets that I’ve never told anyone. Especially that last one.” He grumbled under his breath and Marinette licked her lips before she pressed them together in a thin line. 

“I-” Marinette thought for a moment as she sat back on her heels again. “I have one that might be weirder than yours.” She brought her shirt between her hands to play with it as her heart raced. 

“What’s what? I highly doubt it.” Adrien brushed her hair behind her ear. 

“I’m into… piss play.” Marinette mumbled the last word as she looked away. 

Adrien stared at her for a second before he chose his words carefully. “Like… drinking piss or….” 

Marinette quickly shook her head. “Everything but that.” 

“So… give me examples. I’m curious.” Adrien ran his gaze up and down her body with interest. 

“Like… being peed on. Um… guys peeing in general. The act of guys touching their dick to pee… Um… guys peeing on the ground or on things… guys… wetting their pants… guys peeing in public… I don’t really get off on the desperation stuff.” Marinette chewed her bottom lip. “And I… um… don’t gender discriminate. A girl could be doing all this too.” 

“Damn.” Adrien was taken aback by her words. “How long have you been into this?” 

“Since I was… three?” Marinette covered her face to hide and he sat forward to grab her hands from her face. 

“Don’t hide. It makes me sad when you hide. I don’t mind. I don’t think it’s weird.” Adrien pressed gentle kisses to the corners of her lips as she muttered. 

“It is weird. Isn’t it weird? I used to wonder what was wrong with me.” Marinette felt like crying and Adrien placed a chaste kiss on her lips. 

“It’s not weird. Nothing is wrong with you, Princess.” Adrien kissed her again and brushed her hair behind her ears, wiping her tears away from beneath her eyes.

“Really? Are you sure?” Marinette searched his gaze as he warmly smiled at her. 

“Nope. I’d be down.” Adrien leaned forward and kissed her again. 

Marinette gasped at his words as he pulled away with a smirk. She was shocked that he would be okay with it. That this was fine. “I-” 

“In fact…” Adrien stood up and downed the rest of his beer before he held his hand out to her. 

“Stop it…” Marinette blushed as he smirked at her and wiggled his fingers in a ‘take my hand’ gesture. She took his hand and he led her down the hallway. 

She gasped as he didn’t say anything and just continued to their bedroom. It shocked her when he hit on the bathroom light and took her inside of it. He slowly grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head. She bit her bottom lip as her breasts bounced free from her shirt. He undid her jeans and tugged them down with her boyshort panties. 

“What are we doing?” Marinette gasped as he grabbed her hips to lift her into the tub. 

“Whatever your heart desires, M’Lady.” Adrien kissed along her neck as he undid his belt and the button on his tight jeans. The sound of his zipper echoed out in the bathroom and she gripped his bicep to keep from falling over as she panted. He grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down to free his hardened length. It throbbed as his bladder ached. Adrien kissed up to her ear and Marinette peered down to see his cock between his fingers. “Where do you want it?” 

Marinette gasped at his words and worried her bottom lip as she tried not to moan. “Um…” 

“Could be anywhere.” Adrien nibbled along the shell of her ear. 

“My pussy, I guess.” Marinette breathed hard as she thought about it and the anticipation of it happening made her heart race in her chest. 

“Spread your legs for me.” Adrien whispered and kissed along her shoulder as he felt her shift beneath his soft lips. “Good girl.” 

Marinette softly mewled as he nibbled on her shoulder. She heard him relax with a sigh. Marinette gasped and moaned as suddenly a warm constant stream hit her swollen clit. Adrien made sure to guide the stream to go from her clit down her slit and back up again, teasing her. His whole body twitched for a moment as the stream faded to a dribble. He stroked his cock once and flicked it before he put it away, redoing his pants and buckle. 

He ran his hand down her body and used the wetness to circle her sensitive clit, causing her to gasp. She arched her back and he gathered one of her nipples into his warm mouth, sucking and licking her peaked bud.

Her thighs trembled as she thought about what he had just done and within moments her knees were buckling into one another and she was cumming hard. Adrien held her and supported her as the aftershocks ran through her. 

He turned on the bathtub and watched the warm water pour from the faucet. He let the white tub fill and she sat down into the warm bubbles. Adrien kneeled beside the edge of the tub and grabbed a shower puff. He ran it along her breasts and between her legs. She gasped and bit her bottom lip at how sensitive she was. He took her hand and began to wash her arm before moving on to the next one. She sighed as he took his time, kissing along her shoulders. 

He helped her up and rinsed her off before grabbing a towel to help her back out of the bathtub. Adrien picked her up and carried her out of the room, laying her onto their bed. 

“Do you want a dress or jeans?” Adrien walked over to their massive walk-in closet and she sighed as she watched him. 

“Jeans, please.” Marinette watched him reach up and pull a pair down. His shirt rode up and showed off the dimples along his lower back that went down into a small ‘v’. “God, you’re so sexy.” 

Adrien burst out laughing as he pulled a pink sweater from her drawer. “Uh-huh. Sure I am.” 

“You are!” Marinette giggled as he pushed on a drawer and waited for it to slowly pop open for him. He hooked a pastel pink lace thong onto his finger and pulled it out as he walked towards her. 

“Whatever you say, Bugaboo.” Adrien set her clothing beside her on the bed.

Marinette rolled her eyes and stood up, undoing her towel and letting it drop from her fingertips. Adrien’s hungry gaze ran down her spine and over her rounded behind as she peered over her shoulder at him. “Like what you see?” 

“More than I probably should.” Adrien muttered as she grabbed the thong to slip it on first. 

She giggled and adjusted the thin straps at her hips before she grabbed the jeans. She slowly bent forward, stepped into the leg holes, and swayed her hips as she pulled the material up her legs. She did faster hip shakes as she got them up and over her ass, causing him to whine behind her. 

“What? Are you upset?” Marinette turned around after she grabbed her sweater. She walked up to him and his gaze shot to her exposed rounded breasts as she moved. Her hips swayed in delicious motions and all he wanted to do was get on his knees and worship her with his mouth and tongue. 

She ran her hand up his abs and along his chest; before, she rested her hand onto his shoulder. Marinette smirked and shoved him down, making him have to get into a crouched position. She swayed her hips in front of his face. “I know that look.” 

“Do you now?” Adrien grabbed her hips with his hands as she teased him by running her fingers through his messy hair. 

“Mm-hm… it’s a man that is starving for his lady.” Marinette bit her bottom lip with a smile and he growled from deep within his chest. 

“Then maybe you should feed the kitty.” Adrien glanced up at her with a smoldering expression that made her gasp. 

Marinette giggled and shoved him away to slip her sweater over her head and down her body. “Good thing I was planning on making dinner right now then.” 

Adrien’s shoulders slumped as he whined in frustration. “I didn’t mean that…” 

“Oh you didn’t?” Marinette teased as she walked out of the bedroom leaving him on his knees with his hands palms up on the carpet. “I thought you wanted to be fed.” 

“Mari...nette…” Adrien whined as he got up and walked after her like a lonely cat. 

Adrien found Marinette in the kitchen working on dinner. She was standing at the stove, mixing the stew that she had prepared the night before. It just had to simmer for about twenty minutes. 

He grabbed her wrist and spun her to face him. She peered up at him with parted lips and a surprised expression. He lowered his long lashes and smirked at her as he ran his hand along her hip to her lower back. 

Marinette gasped as he tugged her against his body and kissed along her neck; while, his hand trailed over her denim-covered rounded behind to grip it hard. She softly mewled and set the spoon on the stove as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. 

Adrien trailed open mouthed kisses up her neck and to her swollen mouth as he caressed her ass with his hands. She panted and parted her lips as he ran his warm tongue along her bottom one. She ran her tongue along his as their lips brushed against one another. Adrien slid one of his hands off of her to grab her left hand from his neck. She got lost in the way he swirled his tongue around hers as he slowly slid her hand down his shoulder, over his muscular pec, along his abs, and over the bulge in his tight jeans. She gasped as she felt how hard he was. His cock flexed against her hand as he kept her hand there. 

Adrien ran his tongue along her bottom lip and flicked her top one before she yanked him closer to sink her tongue into his mouth again. Adrien softly smirked as he ran his tongue along hers and brushed his lips against hers more. 

Marinette got lost in him and a gasp escaped between her kisses as she felt her hand get warm and wet. “Adr..mmm…” 

Adrien ignored her as he trailed kisses down to her neck again. She felt his jeans get more wet and the floor became slick beneath her bare feet. Her breasts rose and fell as he licked and sucked on her pulse point. Marinette caressed him through his jeans, causing Adrien to moan as the last few drops escaped his cock. 

He pulled away from her with a soft laugh, leaving her in a daze. “You said you were into it.” 

“I-” Marinette’s gaze shot down to his soaked jeans. How the area around his cock and between his legs were darker than the rest. How there was a puddle beneath them on the kitchen floor. “Oh god.” 

Adrien turned the dial to a low setting to let the stew simmer. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips with a squeak. “C’mon. We got twenty minutes, right?” 

“Adrien…” Marinette softly mewled as he began to kiss her neck again, carrying them to their bedroom. 

“Shh…” Adrien set her on the bed and began to undo her jeans. She lifted her hips for him and he yanked them from her feet. She raised up on her hands and backed up on the bed as he crawled up onto the bed, following her. 

She got lost in his gaze as he slid his hand down her side and hooked his fingers beneath the thin strap of her panties. He ran his fingers along it and pulled it away to let it snap against her skin. She gasped and moaned as he slid them down her hips and she raised her legs to kick them off. Marinette ran her hand up his shirt, gripped the material between his pecs, and yanked him down to kiss him hard on the lips. 

Adrien softly chuckled against her kiss as he pressed his chilled wet jeans against her folds. She gasped and moaned as she raised her hips to rock herself against the wet material. He pressed his bulge against her sex and got down on his forearms to focus on kissing her. He ran his hand along her thigh and hiked her leg up and over his hips as he rolled his hips along hers with his tongue swiping against hers. 

A groan escaped his lips as he slowly trailed his fingertips down her left arm and grabbed her hand to slam it down above her head. He ground his hips against hers as he heard her moan. 

Adrien let go of her hand as he slowly kissed down her body until he reached between her thighs. He wrapped his arms behind them and yanked her down. He covered her sex with his mouth and caressed her breasts in his palms. She arched her back before she raised her hips to press her pussy against his mouth more. 

Marinette let out a whimper as he circled her clit with his tongue and licked down to her entrance. He raised her hips up onto his palms, watching her squirm as he dipped his tongue inside. He swirled it in a circle and flicked his tongue within her as he brought it in and out of her. 

She flung her hands down to run her nails along his scalp and gripped his hair as she gasped out a moan. 

He licked back up to her clit and wrapped his lips around it to suck as he flicked it fast. She gasped and rocked her hips against his mouth. Adrien groaned as she trembled in his hands and cried out with a moan as she came. He opened his mouth to focus solely on flicking his tongue fast against her clit until she was shaking. She suddenly hugged his head with her thighs and squeaked as it became too sensitive. He stopped and placed a kiss on it as she loosened her legs from around his head. 

Adrien kissed his way up her body and she reached between them to run her hand over his bulge again. His jeans were cold and wet still. 

“You’re so wet still.” Marinette giggled as she continued to stroke him through the material. 

“Mm-hm…” Adrien captured her lips and sank into her. 

She undid his belt and jeans, shoving them down. His boxers were just as bad and she softly smiled as she slid those down too. The fabric stuck to his skin, causing him to groan as he kicked them off. The air was cool against his wet skin and he settled between her thighs and entered her with ease. 

She gasped and wrapped her legs around his hips as he thrusted into her with a groan, keeping his lips on hers in a heated kiss.

Adrien moaned against her lips as she ran her hand along his lower back and yanked his pelvis against hers. She raised her hips, widened her legs, and brushed her swollen clit against his pelvis. Adrien broke the kiss to groan and grip the sheets in his fists as he got closer. His cock swelled within her as she rolled her hips against his. Her breath came out in short pants as her whole body tensed up. His muscles flexed as he got close. He buried his face into her neck and with a few more strokes, they both fell over the edge.

Adrien panted in time with her as her grip loosened on his hand and she gently held his hips as he slowed his pace. He pressed a chaste kiss against her lips. He broke the kiss and she sighed, licking her lips. 

The familiar feel of his bladder needing to be emptied came to him again and he smirked down at her. She searched his gaze as he relaxed. Marinette suddenly gripped his bicep as warm liquid filled her walls. 

“Are you?” Marinette blushed and he softly chuckled as he captured her swollen lips. 

“I am.” He kissed along her neck as the last of it dripped from his cock within her. 

She gasped as it flooded out of her pussy along with his cum after he pulled out. He kissed down to her breasts and licked each of her nipples, causing her to arch her back. “You have to do me a favor though.” He spoke against her skin as she ran her fingers through his soft hair. 

“What is it?” Marinette sighed the words past her lips. 

“You have to wear leather for me now.” Adrien kissed back down her body and captured her pussy between his lips again. 

She gasped and sank her fingers into his hair again with a soft mewl as her whole body twitched.


End file.
